


Safety Tempts Fate

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [88]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Stephen Strange, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 07:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: It was only a matter of time until their sanctuary was attacked.





	Safety Tempts Fate

It all started with Rhodey. He got up from the couch to grab a drink from the fridge, opened the door, stared for a little while, then quietly closed it after grabbing a bottle of beer. He took a few more seconds in the kitchen before returning to the living room but no one thought anything of it. Stephen was next. He went into the kitchen to make lunch for everyone, opened the refrigerator door, let out a long suffering sigh, but grabbed what he needed and shut the door again.

All three kids were completely unperturbed by the reactions from the kitchen and it immediately had Tony suspicious. Stephen didn't do his Mom Sigh unless it pertained to them after all. The engineer didn't do anything until after Wanda opened the fridge and snickered, and he stood from the couch to go into the kitchen himself. Wanda had already closed the fridge and moved on to help Stephen with lunch, so when Tony opened the fridge and looked inside, he immediately burst into laughter.

There were googly eyes on _everything_. Not only that but one of the kids staged a murder scene on one of the shelves with a couple of the beers and an orange cut in half. Tony was relatively positive that was Harley's idea.

"You kids need a hobby." Tony says after his laughter subsides and he closes the door to return to the living room and his previous spot on the couch.  
"We do have hobbies." Peter replies as he throws down an Uno card.  
"Was the murder scene necessary?" The engineer asks and watches the boys look at their sister as she innocently places her own Uno card down.  
"That was actually Dia's idea." Harley says. "She has a dark sense of humor."  
Tony narrows his eyes. "I don't believe you."  
Cassie snorts as she pulls a card. "Who do you think came up with the idea to replace the cream in the oreos with toothpaste?"  
Peter blanched. "That was Dia?! I was puking for the rest of the day!"

So Diana filled the cookies with mint toothpaste. It was one of the few things mint flavored or smell that was allowed on the family floor. Peter's spider DNA had the poor boy sick as a dog whenever he consumed anything with mint, and he had hated the fact when he first discovered he couldn't eat mint. He loved mint before the bite. It was definitely a sacrifice he was forced to make.

"To be fair, we tried to warn you." Cassie says and Peter opens his mouth to say something, but he immediately snaps it shut and whips his head around to look at a nearby window. Tony catches the action and immediately taps his housing unit, his suit forming around him, and covers Cassie and Diana.  
"STEPHEN! SHIELD!"

Gunfire follows the billionaires shout immediately after, and everyone ducks and takes cover as Stephen drops everything to conjure a shield around the tower. Once checking that Cassie and Diana are unharmed, Tony turns to fly out of the destroyed window and toward one of the armed helicopters. He fires his repulsors at the base of the blades just as pillars of light shoot out of the ground and direct the falling chopper away from populated areas. More gunfire comes through the comm and Tony turns away from the second helicopter as Quill destroys it, to find more attackers in the tower.

"Harley! Peter! Get the girls out!" Tony commands and watches with relief when Rescue and Spiderman escape the tower with Diana and Cassie.

He was grateful Clint and his family were back at their farm or there would have been more vulnerable people to take care of. The next thing that caught his attention was the flickering shield around the building. If it flickered, it meant that Stephen was hurt and having trouble keeping his focus. Then it fell completely seconds later.

"Tony! Mom is down!" Natasha confirms over the comm and he curses colorfully in Italian as he flies back into the tower and shoots a repulsor at the attacker closest to the fallen sorcerer.

Unsurprisingly, their attackers were Hydra. They never believed they got rid of them because they always seemed to come out of the woodwork like cockroaches. It was bold of them to attack directly though, and definitely new. Harley and Peter would go to one of the safe houses and stay to protect the girls until either Tony or Stephen called and gave them the okay that it was safe to return, or they joined them. They were thorough about emergency protocols in case the tower was attacked.

Tony kneels next to Stephen and applies pressure to the major gunshot wounds, and Wanda keeps her own magical shield up to protect them. More bullets from a third chopper scatter through the tower and Tony looks around for the direction it's coming from until he finds it outside the window across from the counter they're hiding behind.

"Quill, North side! Banner, you better not be jolly green right now! My wife needs help!"  
"So do Sam and Steve! How bad is it?" Bruce asks over the comm.  
"Friday, scan Stephen."  
"The doctor needs immediate medical attention. His vitals are dropping rapidly." Friday says with worry.  
"Shit. Tell me what I can do to stabilize him until Bruce can get up here."

His AI instructs him to use his medicated spray as well as compression webs (something Tony installed into his, Stephen's, and Harley's suits) and then looks next to him at Wanda.

"Protect him."  
She nods. "I got him."  
"Quill! On me! We're about to light up these cult wannabes."

Tony flies back outside of the tower, and asks FRIDAY to target all non friendlies as Quill joins him. Once he locks on, he opens the back of his suit to safely redirect the celestials powers, something he had to make a small modification to since it was originally for Thor's lightning. Now the suit could use both lightning and literal light.

"Don't hold back Porcupine."

Quill sends his celestial light into Tony's suit and it comes out in smaller beams that hone in on the remaining, standing Hydra agents. Once the last man falls, Tony and Quill fly back into the tower and the billionaire asks Scott, Natasha, and Bucky to clean up. Tony returns to Stephen's side as bodies get dragged away and he looks around for Bruce.

"Is Banner still helping Sam and Steve?!"  
"Tony…" Stephen whispers and winces when he tries to move.  
"Hey, Mama Bear. Try not to move. Bruce will be here soon...unless you can heal yourself?" Tony asks hopefully but his shoulders slump when the sorcerer shakes his head minutely.  
"Can't focus."  
"Shit." 

There was too much blood. The compression webs were helping, but it didn't look like Bruce would be arriving in time to help Stephen. Tony's worry was now through the roof. Even Wanda focused on Stephen's injuries with her magic and was a huge help, but also temporary. Then he looked at Quill. The man was still discovering what his powers were capable of, and Tony wondered if he could redirect his healing abilities to Stephen.

"Porcupine...your powers heal you right?"  
"To an extent." Quill affirms.  
"Do you think you can turn that focus on Stephen?"  
"...I don't know. I don't want to hurt him anymore."  
"At this rate he'll die!" Tony shouts. "He's losing too much blood! At least try!"  
"Fuck alright! Fine!"

Quill kneels next to Stephen and releases a heavy huff before willing the light into his hands and placing them over Stephen's major wounds. He focuses on the healing factor and attempts to redirect it toward Stephen and his eyes widen when he feels the sorcerer's wound knit themselves closed. When he finishes, he pulls his hands away and both he and Tony stare in wonderment at the healed skin.

"First, holy crap, I didn't know I could do that. Second, I need to go sleep for a couple of days."  
Tony looks up from Stephen and curses. "Shit. The kids. Friday-"  
"Unharmed at a safehouse. They weren't followed." She interrupts immediately. "The doctor is stable but needs rest."  
"Okay. There's no way it will be here. Well go to the safe houses. Friday, call my usual contractors and ask them to make repairs to the tower. Tell the team to stay at the safe houses until the tower is repaired." Tony says as he taps his housing unit and his suit crawls back into it and FRIDAY confirms his commands in his comm piece. "Any cars survive the attack?"  
"The garage was untouched Boss."  
"Give temporary authorization to the team to use the cars. Quill, help me with Mama Bear."

Stephen groans quietly when Quill helps him to his feet as gently as possible, and both he and Tony each throw one of his arms around their shoulders. Thankfully, the elevator was safe to ride, so they took it down to the garage and walked over to one of the cars, to carefully lay Stephen down in the backseat. Tony walks around to the driver side and slides in as Quill gets into the passenger, and the engineer gives him a look.

"I expected you to come to the safehouse with us, but are you really leaving the flea behind?"  
"It figures you would come up with a new nickname." Scott's voice responds and Tony rolls his eyes as he starts the car and peels out of the garage.  
"Is there space for both of our families at this safe house?" Quill asks.  
"Porcupine, look at me, and then rethink your question."  
"Nevermind." The celestial says, and the rest of the drive goes by in silence.

When they arrive at the safehouse, it was clear why Tony told Quill to think about it. The style wasn't much different from the tower. It was smaller but there were enough rooms to house all eight of them. One for each couple, one for the boys, and one for the girls. One of those rooms, Tony and Quill dragged Stephen into and got him into bed as the kids rushed in to check on their Mama Bear. Scott had grown back to normal in the meantime and started making a late lunch/early dinner that was so rudely interrupted by Hydra, and the kids curl up with Stephen once they get his okay. He slept most of the time, but having the kids around was comforting for the short times he was awake. They just watched movies to keep themselves entertained until Tony called them into the kitchen to eat. Stephen's eyes slowly open when the kids climb off the bed and he sits up and follows them at a slower pace until Quill stops him halfway down the hall.

"We'll bring you your food. Get back in bed."  
"I'm well enough to join the rest of you." Stephen says quietly and Tony motions Quill away to take his place.  
"At least sit on the couch okay?" Stephen nods and his husband helps him to the couch where Scott hands him his dinner.  
"Mommy? Are you okay?" Diana asks.  
"I'm fine. Just need some food and rest." Stephen mumbles and Tony sits next to him.  
"And a little extra attention and TLC from Dad."  
"Just for clarification," Harley starts. "These walls are _not_ sound proof."

A disappointed sigh comes from both Scott and Quill, and the three older kids make a face.

"Tough it out for a week. Two at the most." Tony says. "That's how long it will take to fix the tower."  
Quill's eyes light up mischievously and he looks at Scott. "Dude! You can shrink us-"  
"_Absolutely not!_" Stephen says tiredly but firmly. Mama Bear always got the last word after all.


End file.
